The Lady In white
by ordermask
Summary: What if Kiing Henry Had another sister, that lived away from court. Alice Tudor, has a strange Birth Defect, the reason her family sent her away for her health. But she is back to see Her brother's Fourth Wife. She also finds love, with a secratary.


**Hey there everyone ordermask back here again with another Tudors story. This one is going to be different from my other one, I'm taking a totally different approach. This is a love story between Thomas Cromwell/OC. I've become completely obsessed with James Frain, since I saw him in True Blood.**

**Ok so I'm going to give a little background about my OC, **

**Alice Tudor- She is the younger sister of Henry, she is the twin sister of Margret, but complete opposites in looks. She has a very noticeable birth defect, her hair is stark white the same as her skin, her eyes a bright sapphire (looks exactly like the White queen in Alice In wonderland). She was taken away from court, for her health, for years, her parents thinking her too ill to e around so many. When Henry became King and her Brother Arthur dies, she came to live for a few years, but when the plague came around her brother sent her away for he health. Now Henry is married to the Anne of Cleves, and she is coming to visit to Tudor court, to see her Nieces and Nephew.**

**Phew that was long-anyway nothing belongs to me.**

"Four wives" I muttered as the horse strung carriage trotted along the stone paths up to the massive castle, I hadn't seen in years. It still looked the same, the same way I left it so many years ago.

I loved living at Court, being with my family, even though it had dismissed over the years. Father and Mother dying when I was very young, and Arthur following soon after; I only had Henry and his children left. Henry thinks I was to follow them soon, but my health was not at all as bad as they all assumed. 

I was born with a defect I knew, but not a horrible defect; among London I was called 'The Lady In white', which I was very fond of the name. But I wasn't ill at all, I didn't even get the plague. I will admit that I did, get tired very easily, and I would get some weak spells; but I was never really ill.

My heart pounded in my chest as the carriage made its way through the gates of the palace, and from a distance I could see a small crowd of people awaiting me in front of the castle. I pulled out my compact mirror quickly looking myself over, silver hair lay on ringlets onto my shoulder, my plumb stained lips; where all in order.

My gown was a deep wine color, off shoulder with long sleeves, there was a golden lace shrug that went over it like a turtle neck. Purple gems dripped from my ears and neck, and covered my fingers; all gifts from my loving brother. He dotted upon me way too much, more than my dear sister.

The carriage door opened slowly, when a hand was held out for me and I took it gently in my hand, the touch felt slightly familiar. He was very handsome, long hair pulled back onto his head, streaked with a tiny bit of gray, some scars littered his face, but that smile seemed so familiar as he helped me out of the carriage

"Charles" I breathed, my voice sounding like wind chimes "Charles Brandon, Still as handsome as ever" he looked down with a bashful smile, he bowed towards me.

"Your majesty" he said standing back up straight "Is it possible for you to become even more, breathtaking" I looked down with a blush.

"You flatter me" I said looking up into his eyes "Thank you" he nodded his head, as he took my hand, and walked me over the crowd awaiting me. There were many people that I did not recognize at all, but there was one person I did recognize.

My brother

He was looking at me with a smile grinning ear to ear, he looked older more tired. His hair was a lot different than I remember; it was longer and swept on top of his head. He seemed to have gained a tad bit of weight; his youth seemed to be leaving him, as I saw some streaks of gray in his hair.

He walked towards me with his arms held out wide "Sister" he breathed; I bowed to him just wanting to run into his arms, run into the arms of my older brother. Not caring if he was the King of England, just wanting to be held by my loving brother.

"Your majesty" I breathed, standing back up straight, folding my hands together, I smiled at him. He just stood there looking at me waiting for me to jump in his arms, like I did when I was a little girl.

"Cici" he motioned to me again, he used my nick name, I turned my head towards him, mocking him, I heard a few people gasp, thinking I was disrespecting the King, but me and the King where just playing.

"I'm not a little girl any more, Henry" I said holding my head up in the air, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't run into my brother's arms anymore-"before I could finish he hauled me up into hi arms, spinning me around as I giggled.

"But I can still make you laugh," he began as he placed me onto my feet "Like your still my little, CiCi" he said kissing my forehead.

"You win their brother" I said kissing his cheek, he smiled placing his hands onto my cheeks looking me over, I knew exactly what he was doing. It's the same thing Mother and Father would do, anytime I would walk into a room, checking to see if I was in good health and needed to see the physician.

"No" I stated, he froze and looked at me with a furrowed brow "I'm not seeing the Physician" he growled at me placing his hands onto my shoulders looking into my eyes, with concern; I hated those puppy eyes.

"Cici" he pleaded placing his warm hand onto the back of my head, and the other on my cheek. "You're always so cold" he stated, I was always cold never warm, I hardly took notice anymore of my body temperature.

"That's nothing new Henry" I whispered, gripping onto his hand tightly "I've always been cold-" his finger covered my plumb stained lips.

"Just let my personal physician look you over he pleaded, if I didn't agree with him now, he would never stop, so I nodded.

"Good" he clapped his hands together "There are a few people I want you to meet" he placed his hand over onto my waist guiding me over to the group.

"My new Queen" he held out his hand for the young women, she was quit beautiful. She had green eyes, ivory colored skin round face. Her hair was a milk chocolate color, swept onto her head, covered in a diamond tiara.

"Your majesty" I gave her a bright smile, and curtsied over to her.

She smiled at me grinning ear to ear, she took her hand in mine "It's such a Honor to meet you" her voice had a very heavy accent to it, German I think "Your brother speaks of you so much, I feel as if I know you already" she laughed, I laughed along with her.

"Really" I glanced over at my brother, with a raised eyebrow; he raised it back at me in mock suit. "You don't say, Madame" I said looking over back at her.

"Yes" she said with much enthusiasm "He tells me how you love to dance and sing and you've studied many years in the Ballet" My brother loved to brag about me.

"My brother flatters me too much, "I said looking away with stained cheeks.

My brother cleared his throat " I do nothing of the sort" he placed his hand back onto my waist "It's all true-My lovely sister" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I would love it if you dance for us tonight" Anne began "There is to be a big feast in your returning back to Court" I wanted to straggle my brother for this.

"Oh is there dear Brother?" he looked down at me with a smile

He kissed my hand "Welcome back"

**Thomas will be introduced next chapter everyone.**


End file.
